


The Bunny

by 0KKULTiC



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC
Summary: Ong dared Daniel to wear a bunny suit to Minhyun's costume party. Apparently the two had very, very different ideas of what that meant.





	The Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> // This work is unbeta'd and will contain an increased amount of grammatical and spelling errors.

Ong snorts as he scrolls his phone’s feed. Feeling pretty dapper in his James Bond getup, he’s ready to tackle the night. He hears the door opening and looks up to see his furry friend present himself, “Let me know if you need help putting on the head-” His jaw drops.

 

It’d been a simple bet. They’d bet on something stupid: whether or not Daehwi could remember the dance to whatever song came up on shuffle. Jaehwan was on aux, and Minhyun had watched over him to assure it was fair. Seongwoo, ever faithful in his friend, had bet on Daehwi to know the dance. Daniel, however, had been a bit more skeptical.

 

When Twice’s “TT” came on, it had been game over. 

 

Ong won fair and square, and the terms of the bet had been simple: winner tells the loser what they’re wearing to Minhyun’s frat party. Seongwoo had never gotten why frats and sororities were so inclined to have weird themed dress-up parties, but he didn’t question it. Dressing up is fun. Plus, Minhyun’s guaranteed invite mean he has an excuse to get drunk while wearing something fun at least once a month. The aforementioned party had been given no specific theme; just a dress-up free for all, which meant Daniel had to wear anything that Ong told him to.

 

_ Anything _ .

 

Ong had gone for the obvious choice: a bunny suit. The guy is practically a bunny himself, he constantly ate and he had those two cute little buck teeth like a rabbit’s. Ong had thought it was a perfect fit, and it’d be hilarious seeing him struggle in a fursuit or hop around in a onesie.

 

When Seongwoo had told Daniel to wear a bunny suit, clearly the two had something very, very different in mind. The older student can’t even think because every ounce of blood that keeps his brain functioning floods to his crotch. He tries to say something, wants to so badly, but he can’t. He just chokes.

 

It’s gotta be a crime for a man to look so good in fishnets and heels. 

 

Black bunny ears sprout from a headband he wears, matching his choker, one piece, and shoes. His already long legs look about twelve times longer with the addition of heels, and Seongwoo thinks about how that  _ really  _ shouldn’t turn him on. He can’t help but wonder how the hell Daniel stuffed himself inside the skintight one-piece considering the fact that it was almost certainly made for a woman’s body. The sweetheart neckline sags ever so slightly from the absence of substantial filling, and the crotch area...

  
Seongwoo has to look away.

 

Daniel, either oblivious or pretending to be, grins widely, “It’s even got a little tail!” He turns around and perks his butt up, giving the fluffy tail a little shake. Ong’s traitorous eyes look back at the scantily clad man to see just how little the tail was. He nearly combusts when he sees how much of his roommate’s ass (read: pretty much all of it) is showing.

 

“Daniel, what the fuck are you wearing?” Ong finally sputters out. He tries really hard to ignore how tight his pants feel. It’s times like this that he regrets never buying pillows for their worn out couch because he could use something to cover himself right about now.

 

“Uh, it’s a bunny suit. Idiot,” Daniel shrugs nonchalantly, as if everyone thinks “bunny suit” means lingerie with bunny ears.

 

“Where did you even get that? You’re a six foot dude. How the hell do they make those to fit you?”

 

Daniel feigns offense, gasping, “How dare you talk about my body like that! I am beautiful just the way I am. At least the people at the costume shop thought so!”

 

“What costume shop? It’s June.”

 

“What do you mean ‘what costume shop’? It’s the place down south off of Main Street.  They always have tons of crazy costumes in the window.”

  
Seongwoo (taking entirely too much mental processing power) tries to figure out where the hell Daniel was talking about. He pinches the bridge of his nose when it comes to him.

 

“You mean the sex shop?”

 

“They sell costumes!”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

“Don’t you ‘oh my god’ me. Where else was I supposed to find a bunny suit on such short notice. It’s  _ June _ , Ong.”

 

Seongwoo tries to come up with something to fire back. He just gives up, unable to focus the fact that he’s got a more pressing matter at hand. (His hard-on pressing against his pants.) His eyes keep straying along the sinews of Daniel’s body, and he knows he really needs to stop, but he can’t. 

 

He’d had a crush on Daniel pretty much since the day they’d met. He still remembers it. Their mutual friend, Sungwoon, had been having a get together the first Saturday before classes started that semester. It’d been Daniel’s freshmen year, Ong’s sophomore. He’d spent pretty much all night trying to nut up to talk to the kid with the pink hair. Though he hadn’t quite seduced him right then and there, it turned out to be the start of a really awesome, life-changing friendship.

 

Just. Friendship.

 

They became roommates the next year and had lived with one another since. Ong was ecstatic initially, but he’d quickly realized how much of a fuck up it is to move in with your crush. It’s been fun, Seongwoo definitely believes that, but it’s also been… Tense. Little things like catching one another shirtless or falling asleep on the couch together should’ve been just that: little things. 

 

But they weren’t. Any time they’d get a little close or touch a bit too long it’d end with really awkward laughter and shyness. It’d slowly been driving Ong mad to the point that he’d considered moving out. It’s really fucking difficult having only a wall separating you from the guy you think of when you jack off. Not to mention all the actual emotional stuff too (that’s still important to him, too).

 

This, Seongwoo thinks, is  _ definitely _ not helping.

 

Daniel starts muttering about something and Seongwoo starts nodding and giving him “mhms”. He vaguely hears something about the party and how they should try to sober up starting at like one in the morning and how he’s bringing extra clothes for when the corset eventually suffocates him. Seongwoo  _ swears  _ that Daniel’s crotch is staring at him, and he wonders how he’s managed to stuff himself in there with underwear without too much showing. He briefly imagines burying his face in the bulge, but Daniel trails off, leaving blank space for the other to fill.

 

“-Oh, yeah. For sure,” Seongwoo says with a smile. He has no idea what the hell Daniel just said.

 

“Nice! Alright, lemme get my drawstring from my room. Be right back,” Daniel turns to walk towards his bedroom, and Seongwoo swears that his eyes are surgically attached to the other’s ass cheeks.

  
Daniel emerges far too quickly from his room, drawstring bag in hand. Seongwoo stares at him for a minute or two before realizing he’d said something.

 

“Ong!”

 

“Wh- Oh, shit. Sorry, dude. I just… Spaced,” Seongwoo replies, looking away. The younger student eyes him suspiciously before a frown spreads across his face.

 

“Wait, y-you don’t think it’s too much. Do you?” Daniel asks, biting on his bottom lip.

 

“You can’t take it off!” Seongwoo blurts out. Stinging warmth pricks his ears and cheeks. He tries to smooth out the roughness of his exclamation, “You lost the bet, fair and square. Anyways you’re,” He gestures to the man standing in front of him in lingerie, “You’re fine. This is like nothing. You see more wild shit when you open a browser at any given time.”

 

Daniel’s shoulders sag with relief and his smile returns, “You’re right. Lemme just get my phone- Oh, shit. Where am I gonna put my phone?”

 

“Just put it in your bag dummy.”

 

“Well, I was gonna stash the bag in Minhyun’s room. What if I need it?”

 

Ong sighs, “Fine. I’ll keep it for you. Here,” He extends his hand. For the briefest of briefest milliseconds, their hands brush when Daniel passes over his phone. Just that bit of contact is enough to send a static shock into Ong’s system. He suddenly regrets volunteering to be keeper of the phone. Even if he does succeed in avoiding Daniel most of the night, the guy’s still gonna need his phone at one point or another. And who’s he gonna have to go to for it?

 

His very, very tightly wound up roommate who has the hots for him, that’s who.

 

“Alright, let’s go,” Ong says, quicky dashing out their front door. He doesn’t even wait for Daniel to finish locking up before rushing down the rickety steps of their second floor place.

 

“Shit- Ong. I can’t go fast, man. Heels!” The younger student calls after him.

 

“It’s not like I’m gonna leave without you!” Seongwoo hollers back, walking toward his car. He hops in and has the engine on by the time Daniel stumbles over to the car window.

 

“Holy shit,” Daniel gasps, “How do chicks do this?!”

 

“I dunno, but shit, dude. Don’t twist your fuckin’ ankle. That’s the last thing you need. Another fucked up limb.”

 

Daniel chuckles, “Aw, it’s so sweet when you fuss over me.”

 

“Shut up,” Ong retorts. Usually it’d come out as a joke, but his voice ends up sounding a tad more clipped than he’d intended.

 

“Damn, alright. Guess I’ll die,” Daniel laughs it off.

 

“You will at the rate you’re going. B-boy, school, job… And you still go to the gym and game? I’m surprised you still pay rent to live with me. It’d probably be more efficient for you to sleep overnight in a gym locker.”

 

“I totally would, but apparently it’s ‘illegal’,” Daniel makes exaggerated air quotes.

 

“Yeah, if you get caught.”

 

“Damn, look at you getting into character. Should I call you Double-Oh-Seven?”

 

“The name’s Ong. James Ong.”

 

“Ha! It actually has a pretty nice ring to it.”

 

“I know, I was thinking about that earlier today.”

 

“You’re so dedicated. I should be dedicated, too, damn. What’s a good bunny name?”

 

“Fuck if I know. Peter?”

 

“Ah, yes. Nothing says sex like ‘Peter’.”

 

“Who says it has to be sexy? You just asked for bunny names.”

 

“Yeah, well…” Daniel pauses for what feels like a long time. In reality it’s only a couple of seconds. After apparent consideration, he says, “Maybe I want it to be sexy.”

 

“ _ Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech _ !!”

 

The pair of bodies in the front jerk forward at the sudden halting of the vehicle. Daniel turns to look at Ong, wide-eyed.

 

“Seongwoo what the hell?!”

 

“Sorry,” Ong answers, “Stop sign.” He gestures to the red octagon in front of them. 

 

“Shit, dude. You didn’t pregame, did you?”

 

“What? No. I’d never drink and drive. I’m not an idiot!” The vehicle resumes, and Ong awkwardly tries to carry on the conversation, “Sorry, man. What were you saying?”

 

“Oh, it’s not- I just… If I’m gonna put on a sexy bunny suit, I might as well play the part, right?”

 

“Well- I mean, you really don’t need to. People dress up as Freddy Kruger. It doesn’t mean they feel the need to slice people up in their sleep.”

 

“Yeah, well, you know… Minhyun’s frat is massive. There’s gonna be a lot of hot guys there. Sorry, I’ll- I’ll stop. We don’t need to talk about my, uh, love life right now.”

 

“No- no, that’s fine. You can talk about it. Like- if you want,” Ong chokes out.

 

Despite his assertion that he isn’t an idiot, he definitely feels like one for letting that one statement rile him up. His mind traces and retraces Daniel’s words: “there’s gonna be a lot of hot guys there”. The mental image it brings up makes Seongwoo want to die.

 

He can picture it as he drives. Minhyun’s frat house is massive, and one of the main fixtures of any party is dancing in the great room. People smash themselves into the space, crammed wall to wall, body to body, grinding, and making out. They drinking shots and dance until one whispers in the other’s ear and they retreat upstairs or to the bathroom. 

 

“It’s not a big deal, just… I haven’t really like- been with someone. I kinda wanna let loose. Explore what’s out there.”

 

“Explore? You once called me drunk and crying when you learned that penguins mating for life is a lie.”

 

Daniel giggles, “Shut up! I’m- This is different, okay. See, this is why we don’t talk about this shit.”

 

“Because I point out the truth?”

 

“Because you are not supportive, Seongwoo.”

 

“You’re sad that I’m not supporting your ho ways?”

 

“Exactly,” Daniel chuckles. It’s so fucking cute. He’s so fucking cute, and it just makes Ong imagine him there, at the party.

 

He imagines Daniel in the middle of the dance floor, dressed the way he is. His best friend and longtime crush, surrounded by beefy frat types getting groped, tugged at, kissed. The outfit covers so little, it’d be nothing at all for a guy to get it off. They’d just have to pull down a zipper and, bam! That’s it. Some dude he doesn’t even know has full access to everything. Those broad shoulders, that tight ass, his long legs, his big smile...

 

“ _ Screeeech _ !”

 

“Seongwoo, are you kidding me?!”

 

“We’re going back,” He states. Glancing around the intersection, he makes a U-turn when he assesses the situation to be clear.

 

“Wh- What? Why? Did you forget something, Goldeneye?” Daniel chuckles. Roaring heat ripples through Seongwoo’s entire body, and he can’t even bring himself to vocalize an answer. He lets out a “hm” of sorts, hoping it would sound semi-affirmative. The car’s engine roars as the driver speeds back to their apartment. They’re there in a matter of minutes, and Seongwoo nearly jumps out of the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him.

 

“Wh-Whoa Seongwoo, should I be worried?” Daniel chases after his roommate who hadn’t even bothered locking the car. He lags behind due to his mobility being impeded by tall heels. 

 

Seongwoo isn’t sure how to answer that question. He dashes to their apartment without even turning to see if the other was still following him. The student fiddles with his keys which gives his roommate time to catch up with him.

 

“Dude, what the hell?” Daniel asks, winded.

 

“Sorry, I’m- I’m sorry. I can’t- I can’t go. I’m not feeling right. You- um, I’ll call you a cab-” He finally gets the key into the lock and twists it to the side.

 

“What- Seongwoo, no. I- I don’t want a cab. I want to know what the hell’s going on with you. Like, ten minutes ago you were fine.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. Go and have fun, man. That’s what you wanted.”

 

“Yeah, but- It’s not fun if it’s not with you.”

 

Ong turns the doorknob, “Weren’t you planning on ditching me to get laid anyways? Don’t let me get in your way. I’m serious, have fun.” He walks in, closing the door behind him.

 

Daniel catches it the swinging door, chasing after his roommate and shutting it behind himself.

 

Confused as ever, he attempts to help the other, asking,“Can you be normal for like five fucking seconds and just tell me what’s really goin-mmf!” He’s cut off by a mouth smashing against his. 

 

Seongwoo attacks his prey carnally, pinning him against the door and brutalizing his lips. Teeth and lips clash in a release of years worth of tension. 

 

Fuck, he thinks.

 

Fuck, fuck fuck.

 

I fucked it up.

 

That’s what’s going through his head in the proceeding seconds of contact they have. He separates quickly, and his hand shoots to cover his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Seongwoo hisses, “Fuck- Daniel, I am so sorry, I-”

 

“S-Seongwoo,” Daniel says breathily. He looks so, so tempting with pink splashed across his cheeks and his chest bobbing up and down with labored breaths. He leans against the door as if his knees had buckled and he can’t support himself. More realistically, it’s the heels that make it hard for him to stand, but Ong likes the other idea better. 

 

His roommate asks,“You really- you’re into guys like that?” 

 

The inquiry doesn’t sound damning or incriminating. It almost sounds… Hopeful? Seongwoo’s gaze meets Daniel’s, and the older one fears that he might melt on the spot. His eyes are dark and lidded, and he nibbles on his thick lower lip nervously. He’s practically begging to be taken, to be claimed on the spot, but Ong needs more than just body language. He needs words.

 

“Well, yeah, but… You’re more than just some ‘guy’ to me, you know. Is… Is that okay with you?” Seongwoo asks, his voice huskier than he would’ve intended.

 

“I- I-”

 

“Just tell me if you want me. It doesn’t have to be complicated. Just… I’ll be yours, and I’ll make you mine.” A pin dropping can be heard in the tense silence of the room. Ong fears briefly that the quiet will suffocate him.

 

“I…” Daniel swallows hard and his pupils shoot to the floor, “I want you to make me yours.” It’s barely audible, but it’s enough for Seongwoo. He tugs at Daniel’s hair, making the headband fall askew, and starts sinking his teeth into the supple skin on his neck. He elicits a gasp, and the sound makes electricity run from his ears down his spine, pooling in his gut.

 

Seongwoo had always imagined their confessions to each other would be much more sweet and sincere. He decides that this is so much better. There’s time to be sweet later, he tells himself as he loops a finger under Daniel’s choker. The younger one obediently follows the older as he leads them to his bedroom.

 

They beeline to Ong’s bed as soon as they enter the room. Daniel kicks off his heels, and Seongwoo throws off his jacket. They remain upright on the mattress for about thirty seconds before Ong pins Daniel down. 

 

He feels like he’s on cloud nine. In all honesty, he doubts what he’s experiencing is even real. It seems too perfect to be suitable for him. He doesn’t think he deserves it. Just in case he wakes up later, he decides to enjoy whatever it is for as long as he possibly can. 

 

Daniel’s lips feel even more amazing than he’d dreamed of. They’re thick and soft and so, so fun to suck on. Even more fun are the little sounds he makes. Ong had never pictured Daniel as the type to be noisy. He’d always seemed like a quiet grunt guy (which he’s totally okay with). The little sighs and gasps are a very welcome surprise. The younger student loops his long arms around the older’s, pulling their bodies flush. 

 

Seongwoo had spent the past half hour or so fighting his hard-on, but he didn’t care anymore. He grinds his hips into Daniel’s which elicits a sharp gasp. Ong can feel the other’s erection coming along, and it makes tingles run up his spine. His mind spins with all the possibilities and all the things he’d imagined. He runs his tongue along Daniel’s lower lip, sucking on it a bit before moving onward.

 

The older student moves his ministrations elsewhere. He starts with Daniel’s cheeks. Those adorable, round, doughy cheeks. The ones that perk up whenever he laughs and round out when he pouts. Those ones. He nuzzles Daniel’s cheeks, kissing each one probably a three dozen times. They’re just so damn kissable, after all. Next, he moves downward, peppering little kisses along the jawline. He catches the other’s earlobe between his lips and laps at it for a second. The most enjoyable part for Seongwoo is how he can feel the other let out contented sighs beneath him, how the breath tickles his ears and face.

 

Continuing to move further down, Seongwoo begins steadily relinquishing his grip on self control. He places a kiss down his neck. Then another. And another. He does it again, but this time, he lets his teeth graze skin. There’s no reaction, so, on the next kiss, his teeth do more than graze. They nip at the exposed flesh just ever so gently. Daniel’s breath hitches, a sound that Seongwoo makes a mental note of.

 

Getting closer to his collarbone, Ong grows more daring. Gentle nibbling turns into light snapping which then transition into biting. After each bite, Seongwoo makes sure to suck on the skin, kissing and sucking to soothe the pain. Daniel’s hand tangles in Seongwoo’s hair, running through it lovingly. The older takes it as a sign to continue in that direction. 

 

The little gasps escaping Daniel’s mouth grow more tonal. There’s more to them than just air. Seongwoo detects just the slightest hint of a little mewl. He prays he’s not going crazy or hallucinating. Distracted on his quest to hear more of the little noises his roommate can make, Seongwoo bites down. Hard. Daniel gasps loudly. Metallic, warm liquid touches the tip of Seongwoo’s tongue, and he draws back immediately.

 

“Sh-shit, sorry,” He mutters, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

 

Daniel seems a bit more dazed than the other. He takes a second to compose himself before answering:

 

“You’re alright,” He presses his lips together and looks away nervously before saying to Seongwoo, “I can take it.”

 

Something about the implication makes a rush of heat run over Ong’s body. Unlike many times before, he doesn’t have to put the moment away to think about later when he rubbed one out. He doesn’t need to hide anything. He loves that. With a small smile, Seongwoo looks at Daniel adoringly, replying.

 

“Alright, but if I ever go overboard on accident, we should have, like… A safe word.”

 

“How about… Costume party?” Daniel’s lips upturn into a grin. Ong chuckles.

 

“Is that too many syllables?”

 

“I think it’s alright. I know big words confuse you, but-” Seongwoo cuts Daniel off with a kiss. What’d been employed as an interruption tactic ends up getting drawn out - not that either of them mind.

 

“Costume party it is,” Seongwoo says, punctuating the statement with another as if to seal the deal.

 

Ong renews his ministrations with renewed confidence. His lips eagerly make their way back to Daniel’s collarbone. With the go-ahead in mind, he bites down on more exposed flesh, sucking and kissing the skin afterwards. He’s pleased with how marked up Daniel’s gonna be the next morning, and even more pleased that the other seems to be enjoying it. A lot. 

 

Impatiently, Daniel starts pawing at Seongwoo’s shirt buttons, and clumsily, he pops them out, one by one. Ong hardly notices the cool air of the room hitting his skin. The proximity to Daniel scorches him more than any fire known to man. He sits up to admire his work briefly, taking in the sight of his beautiful best friend.

  
Daniel looks at him with his signature puppy-dog eyes. His lips are wet and swollen from the treatment they received. He looks stunning, and Ong feels privileged just to be so close to him. He’d never dreamed of it really happening, and he almost gets choked up about it. He thinks that, perhaps he would, if he wasn’t so fucking horny. Except, he is, and he eyes his next target eagerly.

 

Seongwoo slides down the top of the bunny suit, not a difficult feat given how loose it is up top. He teases a nipple with the flick of his tongue. Daniel’s entire body jerks up at the contact and he gasps. The sound makes Ong’s hard-on twitch with want. His boxers stick to his slick cock uncomfortably, and he can’t wait to shed everything. That can wait, though. Everything can wait. He can’t possibly fathom being so selfish when he’d just begun to scratch the surface of Daniel.

 

The older puckers his lips and begins sucking at the small nib in his mouth. He savors every little twitch and shudder he feels beneath him, every hitched breath and mewl. A free hand slides up to Daniel’s other nipple, flicking and teasing.

 

“M-mn,” A little whine comes out of Daniel’s lips, making Ong shudder. The older student swaps, taking the other nipple between his lips and using his hands on the one he’d left. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Daniel’s gripping at his sheets. It’s simultaneously incredibly hot and cute to Seongwoo. Daniel had said he hadn’t been with someone in awhile, and Ong wonders just how long it’d been. Did his roommate usually get this worked up over this kind of stuff? Ong’s eager to find out.

 

The older sits up, straddling the other. He takes a second to shed his shirt and undershirt - just a bit more freedom. It gives him an opportunity to look at Daniel, too; one he very happily let his eyes luxuriate. With the addition of darkening love bites littered throughout his body and perky nipples, his facade of innocence had been shed. Once again, Ong realizes how confining his pants are, and he works to rectify that. He slides them off, leaving him only in his boxers. Though he doesn’t think much of it, he does notice Daniel’s eyes rake his body up and down. Feeling watched is a pleasant change from the many times he’d felt like he’d been staring at Daniel. It makes him wonder: had he stared at me before and I never noticed?

 

That idea makes another jolt shock his system, and his cock begs for attention because of it. He looks down at Daniel, and the younger student appears to be in a similar state. The outline of his half-hard cock strains against the skintight black one-piece. Shocking to no one, the one-piece does nothing to hide it.

 

Seongwoo tries not to smile too wide as he dives back down to kiss Daniel’s body. He figures he might look like a creep. His lips transition from skin to silky, black fabric, until he reaches his spot. Daniel’s clothed hard-on is warm, and Ong relishes in the soft heat. He’d fantasized about burying his face in a short while ago, and it makes him deliriously happy that he actually gets to do it. The older student places kisses all along the fabric bulge. He nuzzles the warm hardness, looking up to give Daniel a teasing look. The younger of the two looks slightly out of breath, but it doesn’t stop him from delivering a sweet little grin to the man shoving his face in his erection. Ong often questions why Daniel puts up with his shit.

 

He opts not to question a good thing, instead turning his attention further down. He decides to tease even further, looping his fingers beneath the fabric of the one piece and the fishnets beneath. He watches closely to gauge Daniel’s reaction. His best friend squirms a bit, biting his lower lip with those bunny-like teeth of his to keep back a sound.

 

Unable to hold back his desire anymore, Seongwoo snatches the fabric of the one piece and slides it aside, just enough to reveal Daniel’s hard cock. He drinks in the sublime image in front of him. Daniel lays sprawled out, flushed, lips parted and eyes half-lidded. Hickeys litter his neck and dip beneath his collarbone all the way to his hard nipples. The fishnet tights just barely contain his dripping, swollen cock; the hard member presses against the netting, flesh bulging out from between the thin lines of netting.

 

“No underwear,” Seongwoo mutters. At first it’s just an absent minded statement, an observation in present time. However, hearing the words makes him think about them, and he raises his eyebrows in interest. Giving Daniel a smirk he asks, “You were going to leave the house without any underwear?”

 

Daniel - who’d been watching with hooded eyes - turns his head away. Not only does his face flush, but his entire body does. He visibly shrinks a bit. Well, every part of him shrinks except for one. 

 

“It wouldn’t fit,” The younger of the two tells the other an excuse.

 

“And this is really the  _ only  _ costume you could find there? There wasn’t one alternative that you could wear underwear with?” Amusement outlines Ong’s voice because, fuck, is this development absolutely delicious. Daniel responds with tight-lipped silence, and it leaves Seongwoo to fill in the blanks. He does so with glee. “You did this on purpose didn’t you?”

 

“I dunno what you mean. Of course I purposely picked out a bunny costume,” Daniel’s answer is weak. It’s proprietary if anything. He replies out of obligation, not conviction.

 

“Mhm,” Ong chuckles, “And sticking bunny ears and a nose on anything else wasn’t enough?” He starts tracing shapes idly on the other’s leg. His fingers dip into the little holes created by the stockings, and the way it makes the other shudder is so incredibly gratifying.

 

“Why does it matter?”

 

“Because,” Seongwoo leans down to plant kisses along Daniel’s collarbone, “I think you did this for me.”

 

There’s no answer.

 

Ong smiles against Daniel’s hot skin, going on between kisses while his hands busy themselves with his nipples again.  He tugs playfull on the perked up buds, feeling the other writhe and squirm.

 

“I’m the one that placed the bet, and you even had a bag of spare clothes ready ‘for when you got tired’. How quickly did you intend on getting ‘tired’ over there?”

 

Still nothing.

 

Seongwoo laughs, nuzzling the crook of his best friend’s neck, “All you wanted was to be seen by me, change, and then what? Were you planning on touching yourself when we got back? Thinking about me? About how you’d paraded yourself in front of me like a slut?”

 

Finally, something. A sound. A whimper. 

 

A realization.

 

The waistband of Daniel’s fishnets rises surprisingly high on his long torso. As convenient as pulling them down would be, Ong didn’t think it would be very fun. The older student traces his fingers over Daniel’s dripping cock, making the other shudder. Seongwoo’s fingers dip into the holes of the fishnets, touching bare skin. He can feel the goosebumps form.

 

“ _ Snap! Sna-aa-ap! _ ”

 

Daniel’s attention is roused, and he asks,“What are you-”

 

“ _ Snap! _ ”

 

Seongwoo hooks his fingers into the holes of the fishnets, pulling them apart.

 

“ _ Snaaap _ !”

 

He grins, feeling not unlike someone ripping the wrapping paper off of a gift. The older one tears only what he needs, leaving massive holes down the center to give access to Daniel’s most sensitive areas.

 

“M-my tights,” Daniel cries.

 

“Woops,” Ong laughs, “My bad.” He kisses bare skin, and any other protests that Daniel may have been mounting disappear. Seongwoo sweetly makes his way down newly exposed skin on Daniel’s pelvis, and he keens at the sigh he hears come out. Ong takes a deep breath. He nestles himself against Daniel’s pelvis for a few moments in appreciation. Daniel’s skin radiates warmth, and he still smells like body wash. His mouth idly laps and sucks at the tender skin.

 

Lips make their way further down Daniel’s body. Seongwoo nibbles and sucks and kisses, taking in every tiny, minute detail. Daniel rocks his body into Seongwoo’s kisses, opening up as the other gets further and further down. It’s like a dream come true to have his longtime crush beneath him, so yielding, so pliant. 

 

They lapse into it easily. This thing, whatever it is. Just like in day to day life, they didn’t really need to fumble around or talk too much. It’s easy.

 

Being with Daniel is easy.

 

The only difficult thing about it for Ong is holding back the urge to  fuck him right then and there. No, he tells himself, not yet. He wants to savor it.

 

An idea pops up in his head, and he gets up.

 

“Don’t move,” Seongwoo says, giving Daniel a peck before getting off the bed. 

 

Seongwoo rifles around his bedside drawer, grabbing a few things: some necessities, some more for fun. He throws it next to the other on his bed before straddling his disheveled bunny once more. He looks down giving the other a diabolical grin.

 

This is gonna be fun.

 

Caressing Daniel’s cheek, he asks, “Do you trust me?”

 

“Of course,” The little bunny says. “I remember the words, too, but… I don’t think I’ll need to use them.”

 

“Good,” Is the last thing Ong says before sits on top of Daniel again. He reaches for one of the things he’d deposited on the bed: a bottle of lube. He squeezes its content onto his fingers before grabbing something else. 

 

The little black ring of silicon looks unassuming.

 

Ong makes sure it’s nice and slick before sliding it down Daniel’s cock and pumping. Daniel inhales sharply at the sudden arousal. Immense satisfaction fills Ong as he feels the other get harder in his hand. His tongue darts out from between his lips as he watches, fixated on the way the other grows. 

 

The younger student’s cock looks so fucking inviting, but Seongwoo maintains patience enough to resist it. At least for now. Lewd ideas of all the things he wants to do to the man run through his head. Later, he tells himself. 

 

Still stroking with one hand, Ong slips the other between Daniel’s ass cheeks. The younger man whimpers as the older massages around his entrance. The younger student’s mouth opens and closes, and little shaky breaths wrack his entire body. 

 

“H-a-ah,” Daniel whimpers at the intrusion. Seongwoo wishes he could frame the picture in front of him. His roommate shifts and fusses, his face knit into an expression of pleasure. Ong massages him from the insides, working his longtime crush into docility. When Daniel seems well acquainted enough with the sensation of one finger, Seongwoo adds another.

 

The way Daniel looks so much better than anything Ong had pictured jacking off. 

 

He can’t stop himself from diving in for another kiss, and Daniel returns it with such earnestness, it makes Seongwoo’s heart melt a little. The two get distracted from everything else for a few moments when their lips meet again. Ong’s heart swells with affection. He nearly forgets where they’re at or what they’re doing, moved by one of his life’s dreams coming true.

 

Nearly.

 

Daniel’s patience wears thin and he isn’t hesitant in showing it. As their tongues brush, Daniel’s  hips roll eagerly into Seongwoo’s fingers. The bunny’s hips start with a gentle sway, but greed quickly takes over, and he starts rolling them more and more. Little gasps grow into wanting moans, and Seongwoo really can’t say no to him. Not with the way he feels the other twitch and shudder around his fingers. It’s not lost on him that his own cock is severely neglected, but he doesn’t care. He’s waited years for this, he can wait a few more minutes if it means making Daniel go crazy.

 

“Ah- fuck-” The bunny stutters breathily. Seongwoo smiles with satisfaction. He’d been flexing his fingers, searching, and he’d finally found what he’d been searching for. Ong withdraws his fingers, and reaches for something on the bed next to them.

 

“Seongwoo,” Daniel whines, confused at the loss. 

 

The older student sits up again with a grin, “Patience, bunny.” He coos. “I’ll take care of you.” A pout crosses Daniel’s features - another image Ong wants to cherish forever. The little thing he grabs is a step toward making good on his promise.

 

“It’s orange- like a carrot,” Seongwoo laughs, brandishing a slender vibrator. He glances at Daniel, and the look on the younger man’s face sends another spark of arousal down his spine. The look on his face is nothing Seongwoo had seen before. Not once in their years of friendship had he seen anything even remotely similar. Usually, Daniel had a sort of light in his eyes. It’s something Ong likes, always has. It’s like the light in Daniel’s eyes had been covered, cloaked in a dark veil of pure desire. He almost appears entranced. He stays silent, swollen lips ajar, chest bobbing up and down. His eyes are dark, but they don’t look unhappy. They just look keen. Starving, even, and with each little poke and jab, each tiny humiliation, it only seems to spur his appetite further.

 

Ong nibbles on his bottom lip, watching Daniel closely as he speaks, “You hungry?” Seongwoo smirks. He presses the tip of the vibrator at Daniel’s hole and applying the slightest pressure to the ring of muscle. Whether intentionally or not, Daniel’s fore teeth bite his lower lip, and he really does look like a bunny. His chest bobs erratically for a second, and he shifts beneath Seongwoo.

 

“That’s a good boy,” The older coos, “Now open up real wide,” He gently pushes the slim vibrator’s tip just past Daniel’s entrance.

 

“A-ah,” Daniel gasps, curling his toes and arching his back ever so slightly. Seongwoo couldn’t keep his eyes off of Daniel. The man under him holds him in a trance, and no matter what he does, he can’t bring himself to tear his gaze away for even a second. Bit by bit, Ong pushes the vibrator in further and further.

 

“You’re taking it so well. Aren’t you a good bunny?” Seongwoo chuckles. It’s true. Daniel’s entrance looks adorable wrapped around the little orange vibe. Ong flicks the tiny switch at the bottom on to the low setting, and he’s tickled to see Daniel gasp, seizing beneath him once more.

 

“Ff-” Daniel bites down on his lip again, suppressing a swear. 

 

Seongwoo squeezes lube onto his own two fingers, sliding them beneath the hem of his boxers. He presses against his own hole, gently pushing inside. Leaning down, he presses his lips against Daniel’s to preoccupy himself while he stretched out. Daniel returns the kiss hungrily. He pours so much into the gesture, it strikes Seongwoo as sweet. It makes him want to reward the other for being so perfect and cute. He litters the edges of Daniel’s lips and jawline with delicate kisses and nuzzles the crevice of his neck. The younger man shudders in pleasure. Even with his leaking cock untouched, he feels cared for. 

 

For a few minutes the only sounds in the room are the low buzz of the vibrator and the wet smacking of lips. Occasionally, Daniel’s breath hitches, or his hips buck a bit. Moans escape through the gaps in their kisses. The only people that existing in that moment are the two of them. Everything else is dull, inconsequential. They’ve been close for years; they’ve even had some close calls, their tensions nearly boiling over. They’d been too quiet, to far apart for too long, and Seongwoo is more than happy to close that gap. Way more than happy. 

 

When he feels ready, Seongwoo withdraws his slick fingers and sits upright. He loves the way Daniel’s fishnets strain his hard cock, keeping it pressed against his stomach. Seeing it twitch against the net, trying to free itself, craving real contact, made heat coil in Ong’s gut. Still, while it was cute before, now it’s just in the way. 

 

Seongwoo loops his fingers in a few of the holes, roughly pulling until the netting breaks, ripping another gaping hole in the tights. He can’t help thinking that it’s kind of a pity. Daniel will never get to wear them again.

 

Too bad. So sad.

 

Watching Daniel’s cock spring up at the newfound freedom makes it entirely worth it. Seongwoo’s tongue flits out from between his lips as he takes it in the vision, committing it to memory. Sure, he’d imagined what it would be like. He’d seen Daniel naked a few times and even gotten a front view, but never had he seen him like this. He’s thick, just like Ong had always imagined, and his head blushes a cute shade of pink, matching his well-loved lips perfectly. A trail of precome runs from the tip onto his abdomen. It’s so inviting that Seongwoo is tempted to go down on him, but he decides not to. Another time, he thinks.

 

He’s impatient, so instead, he positions himself over the other’s cock. Finding the other’s eyes, he makes sure their gazes lock. Grabbing Daniel’s cock, Seongwoo pumps it a couple of times. The weight and girth feel nice in his hands. He teases a bit, fingering the slit just a little bit, even pressing it against his hole teasingly. 

  
Daniel squirms wantonly. The look on his face is one of desperation, but he doesn’t do anything about it. He understands who is in control.

 

Not letting his eyes leave Daniel’s, Seongwoo finally decides to stop playing around. Slowly, the older man lowers himself onto the other’s cock. He bites his lower lip hard, body tensing at the new intrusion. Finally, he can’t hold back anymore.

 

“Fuck,” Seongwoo hisses. He hasn’t even taken the other halfway, but he admits to himself that he wasn’t prepared. Still, even with the stinging pain, it feels good. So fucking good. He throws his head back, taking more and more of Daniel slowly. Daniel lets out a loud, breathy moan. His eyes squeeze shut and his hands grip at the sheet.

 

After some acclimation, Seongwoo manages to ease himself completely down until he’s at the base of Daniel’s cock. 

 

“Fuck,” Ong gasps. He jokes breathily, “I thought bunnies were supposed to be small.” He’d barely done anything, but he already feels like he needs a breather. That’s how full he feels. Even though he’s tired and sweaty, Seongwoo doesn’t plan on stopping any time soon. He’d only just begun. 

 

Finally, he starts moving experimentally, angling his hips in slightly different ways, seeing what works best for him. For Daniel, it doesn’t seem to matter. He clamps one of his hands firmly around his mouth to stop his already loud moaning from coming out louder. His legs start shifting around and his chest begins to heave.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Seongwoo smirks. He stops moving for a second to reach down behind himself. Finding the switch on the end of the orange vibrator, he flicks it again. This time to the high setting. Daniel inhales sharply, and his eyes squeeze shut.

 

Finally, Seongwoo starts riding him. 

 

Ong finds a moderate rhythm he likes and starts bouncing up and down, savoring the way pleasure visibly wracks across Daniel’s body. Another one of the younger’s hands shoots back to the sheets. He grasps at them as if it’s life or death. Seongwoo, on the other hand, doesn’t hold back. 

 

On the contrary, he makes every effort to make a spectacle. It feels fucking good, and he wants to assure that Daniel is very, very well aware of that.

 

“A-ah! Fuck,” Seongwoo groans, shutting his eyes and letting his mouth fall open. His moans bounce with his body, stuttering as his hips meet Daniel’s with a slap of flesh. Ong grabs Daniel’s wrists, guiding the younger one’s hands to his thighs, inviting him to explore. 

 

Daniel takes the invitation enthusiastically, though at the cost of his own quietness. He gasps while his hands explore Seongwoo’s thighs and abdomen. One of his thumbs strokes circles on Seongwoo’s thigh while another hand starts stroking his cock. His body shakes and spasms at the immense amount of stimulation he’s receiving. Ong continues fucking himself on the other’s cock without abandon, and breathy moans transition into high pitched, needy whines. Daniel starts getting equally as needy, and soon the bunny’s moans can’t even come out. They catch in his throat, nearly choking him.

 

“Fuck, Daniel,” Ong whines. He alters his position, leaning forward and resting his hands on Daniel’s chest for support. Grabbing one of the younger one’s hands, he slides it onto his ass cheek; Daniel didn’t need any prompting to grab and grope as he pleased. “H-hah,” He mewls. 

 

Daniel barely manages his words,“Can- Can I-”. He doesn’t even complete his question before Seongwoo halts abruptly. The older man takes his time catching his breath. He smirks.

 

“Maybe,” Ong answers, “If you ask very nicely. Can you do that?”

 

Daniel nibbles on his lip, and Seongwoo can’t help but feel the hard cock inside him twitch ever so slightly. The bunny directs his glance elsewhere again, embarrassed. Seongwoo is more than fine with it. 

 

“C-Can I… Can I… Please-”

 

Ong starts moving his hips again, grinning at Daniel’s gasp, “It’s ‘may I’. Where are your manners?”

 

“M-May I come?” He asks hoarsely. He bites down on his lip as the rest of his body jerks and stutters in want of release.

 

“Hm…” Seongwoo applauds himself on the ability to keep off his own orgasm. The edges of his vision had started blurring, but he focused every bit of willpower he had not to come. He couldn't. Not yet. Not when Daniel had been reduced to such a mess.

 

Not when he can be reduced even more.

 

Seongwoo chuckles, “That’s better,” He ceases movement once more, “But… I’m not done with you just yet.” He dismounts Daniel and catches his breath. The bunny is dazed to say the least. He whines when Ong gets off of him, nerves completely shot. 

 

Daniel attempts a question,“Wh...Wha-” He’s cut off by Ong’s lips on his again.

 

“You’re being such a good bunny,” The older man whispers dotingly, daintily kissing the dazed man beneath him. He reaches down toward the other’s twitching hole and slides the vibe out, clicking it off. Daniel squeaks a little bit, but doesn’t verablize anything else. The room becomes much quieter with the absence of buzzing, but that’s about to change.

 

“Turn over,” Seongwoo gets off of the other, giving him space to obey the order. He uses the time to grab the condom he’d thrown on the bed, slipping it over his hard cock. When his attention goes back to Daniel, a few seconds are lost. His mind reels at the sight in front of him.

 

Daniel had obliged, turning over just like Seongwoo had asked him too. The little bunny tail puffs out charmingly from the one piece. Having been slid over, it squeezes Daniel’s left asscheek, making the flesh surrounding it bulge out temptingly. The fishnet tights had been ripped beyond repair, showing a massive opening with ample access to his cute, twitching hole.  He’d made sure to stick his ass in the air like a good bunny, burying his face in the pillows. In his position, Ong easily traces the immaculate lines of Daniel’s broad shoulders and muscular back.

 

Butterflies and arousal float around restlessly in Seongwoo’s chest, finally settling in his stomach. The knot of heat and want had been compounding continuously, and Ong knows it’s gonna take a lot of willpower not to immediately yield to it. He positions himself at Daniel’s entrance, letting the head of his cock rest there for a minute, tease him for a bit. 

 

The bunny’s toes curl, antsy. He feels the slight pressure by his entrance, and as seconds tick on it starts to whittle him down. When he pushes against the other slightly, he hears a soft chuckle from behind him.

 

“Cute,” Seongwoo comments and in spite of how vulgar everything is, his tone drips with genuine affection. It leaves as fast as it comes, and Ong adds sharp comment in punctuations. “But you have to ask first.”

 

“Please.”

 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Seongwoo comments, shamelessly groping Daniel because he  _ can _ . He watches the way his entrance squeezes and stretches as he does the same with his ass cheeks. 

 

“M-may I- may you-”

 

“You don’t say ‘may you’,” Ong laughs, playfully smacking Daniel’s ass. The younger man shivers and inhales sharply. It doesn’t go unnoticed. “Really, Daniel? Spanking, too? I’m starting to wonder what  _ doesn’t _ get you off. You really are a filthy slut aren’t you?”

 

No answer.

 

The older man grins and delivers another slap, this time a bit harder. The loud smacking noise fills the room, but it doesn’t fully drown out Daniel’s little whine. It strikes Ong how lucky he is that he lives with Daniel. There are so many little ways to unravel him, little crevices and kinks he’d surely not even found yet. It’s like pandora’s box was opened. Opened by a man in a fucking bunny getup of all things. As stupid as it sounds, Seongwoo feels like it most aptly fits the situation. With not even a full glimpse of Daniel’s private desires, Ong wants to explore it all. Everything. He wants to kiss and cuddle and fuck and scratch; smack, bite, suck, and whisper. Constrain, restrain, and contain… He greeds for it all. 

 

But first, he reminds himself: they’ve gotta finish off the night.

 

“I asked you a question. It’s pretty rude not to answer, isn’t it?” Seongwoo asks more insistently. His cock twitches, aching to feel the other’s inner walls form around it, but, he’s having too much fun. “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want me to fuck you-”

 

“Wh- Um. Wh-what did you want me to say?” Daniel lifts his head from the pillows and looks back at Seongwoo. Ong grins, almost a bit too pleased at the prospect of stringing Daniel around. He’d entertained thoughts of stuff like this before; shit, he’d jacked off to it. But in reality? It’s so, so much better when it’s really happening.

 

“Just admit that you’re a dirty slut and you want me to fuck you,” He shrugs as if it’s a mere trifle, the easiest thing in the world. His fingers lazily trace circles on the other’s skin in the meanwhile. He loves that he can do that: finally fucking feel the skin he’d dreamed of running his hands down for years. Daniel’s eyes fall to the covers, and he nibbles on his lower lip. Seongwoo’s patience had begun wearing thin when he’d still been bouncing on Daniel’s cock. Now he’s fairly certain he’s just being tested.

 

“Smack!” The sound fills the room once again.

 

“H-hah!” Daniel cries again, and the sound is so incredibly gratifying; it’s sweet music to Ong’s ears. He callously grips a handful of the younger man’s ass before making his demand.

 

“I won’t ask again.”

 

Daniel’s voice is low and breathy when he obeys, “I’m a… D… I’m a dirty slut and I want you to… to fuck me.”

 

“That wasn’t very enthusiastic. Do you really want me to fuck you?”

 

“I’m a d-dirty slut, and I want you to fuck me,” Daniel says again with slightly more conviction.

 

“Politely, now,” Seongwoo secretly prays that this doesn’t get his ass beat when they re-enter normality. He still snickers, though.

 

“I’m a dirty slut, and I want you to fuck me. P-please.”

 

“Good bunny,” Ong coos. He realigns his hips and slowly pushes himself in.

 

“Hh- ah,” Daniel gasps. Initially the older student worries about hurting the other, but when the younger one’s hips immediately rock back to take more of him, his concern fades. He keeps one hand securely holding them together while the other still does some meandering. 

 

Even after being stretched out, Daniel’s walls cling to Seongwoo’s cock tightly. Ong can’t help the hiss that escapes his lips as he pushes himself in more and more. He can already feel the way boiling pressure inside him mounts. It builds up fast, and he knows he won’t last much longer. Still, he starts out slow, thrusting in deep to make the most of every last second remaining of their first time together. Making sure Daniel’s taken care of, Seongwoo takes hold of his cock, pumping in time with this thrusts. He can feel how slick it is with precome and the way it jerks and shudders in his hand.

 

He picks up the pace quickly, and with it Daniel’s moans pick up in volume. The bunny grasps at the sheets with white knuckles, burying his face in the mattress in an attempt to silence his cries. While it doesn’t work, Ong thinks it’s cute as hell which counts toward something. Soon, thoughts don’t really come into play anymore, though. 

 

The pair’s rhythm becomes proceedingly less calculated. Muffled whines and whispered curses fall out from between their lips. Seongwoo stops using his free hand as an anchor and uses it to liberally smack the bunny’s reddened asscheeks. 

 

“A-ah Seongwoo!” Daniel cries out in ecstasy at the rough treatment. The bunny’s entire body begins shaking violently, making Seongwoo even feel feel the shivers from inside of him. Being able to feel Daniel so intimately makes a sensation come over him that he can’t comprehend. A wave of adoration and affection missed with voracious lust.

 

“Fuck, Daniel,” Seongwoo grunts through gritted teeth. He smacks the other again, and pumping the younger man’s cock frenziedly with his free hand.

 

“Hh- ah! Fuck! Fuh-” Daniel gasps loudly when he comes, and strings of hot liquid shoot out of his twitching cock. Feeling the hot liquid drip down his fingers, Seongwoo continues jerking him off. “S-Seongwoo- ah. It’s- fuck- it’s sensitive.” The bunny barely manages to get words out between his heaving breaths.

 

Satisfied with the tiny ounce of extra torment, Ong moves both of his hands to Daniel’s hips. He anchors himself and plows into the bunny to his content. Watching the way Daniel’s ass so eagerly eats up his cock and feeling the way the wet heat wraps around him sends him into ecstasy.

 

Seongwoo comes with a loud moan, and hips jerking erratically as he empties himself. 

 

White stars cloud his vision for a few moments before conscious thought gradually returns to his head. He gets off of Daniel, who immediately collapses onto the bed. Ong sheds the condom, unceremoniously dropping it into his trash can before looking back toward the mess he’d made.

 

Daniel’s doing a corpse impression on top of a pile of tangled sheets, surrounded by a used vibrator, wrappers, and bottle of lube. The younger student hadn’t even taken the cock ring off. Ong laughs at that.

 

“Mn… What?” Daniel groans tiredly. He’s back to his normal self. 

 

“You’ve got something of mine,” Seongwoo titters, walking toward the bed. He pushes on Daniel’s shoulder, prompting him to turn over. Snorting, Ong slips the ring off of Daniel’s now soft dick. “Thanks.”

 

Daniel lets out a laugh, “Yeah no problem. Thanks for letting me borrow it.” He jokes. 

 

Ong feels like his legs are gonna give out at any given second, but he’s not a savage. He does what he considers the bare minimum of cleanup; he throws away trash and sets the toys by the sink of his attached bathroom to be cleaned. That leaves one major mess left: Daniel.

 

“Hey idiot,” Ong prods Daniel with his foot, “Idiot!”

 

Daniel had already dozed off. Not surprising. Typically, Ong doesn’t give a shit about his friend’s narcoleptic ways, but he wasn’t about to let Daniel sleep in the state he’s in.

 

“Mmm- What? I’m sleepy. Why can’t I sleep.”

 

“Dude you’re in a ripped up bunny suit with your dick hanging out. I mean- there’s no way that thing is comfortable.”

 

Daniel takes pause for a few moments before sluggishly sitting up, “You’re right, this thing is uncomfortable as fuck. Please for the love of God, get this shit off me.”

 

Seongwoo sits by his side and does just that, unzipping the one piece and helping him realign it so he could manage sliding it down. Seeing the thing in a crumpled pile on the floor makes Ong wonder even more just how the fuck Daniel managed to squeeze into the thing.

 

“I can breathe!” Daniel exclaims, standing up triumphantly. Seongwoo takes a few moments of reflection to appreciate the sight of him. He’s even more appreciative that he can do so openly.

 

“And we are so proud of you for it,” Seongwoo says. He takes Daniel’s hand, leading him toward the bathroom.

 

“Come on, we’re fuckin’ gross. Let’s take a shower.”

 

“Speak for yourself, I’m as fresh as a flower.”

 

“Of course you are,” Seongwoo continues pulling him into the bathroom. He turns the shower on and waits for it to get hot.

 

“Ring! Ring!”

  
  


“The fuck is that? Who the fuck is calling me this late?” Ong groans. He paces past Daniel to grab his phone from the bedroom. Upon returning, he checks his alerts. His eyes blow wide open.

 

“Oh, shit, what is it?” Daniel asks, looking over his shoulder.

 

The screen clearly reads:

“14 New Texts From Jisung”

“7 Missed Calls from Daehwi”

“2 Missed Calls from Minhyun”

“3 Missed Calls from Jihoon”

“1 New Voicemail from Minhyun”

 

And a slew of other alerts from their friends.

 

Ong opens his phone and his messaging app is immediately swarmed with messages asking “WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU” in a number of variations.

 

“Oh,” Seongwoo says, “We totally forgot about the party.”

 

“Oh my god, you’re right! The party! Woops...”

 

“Yeah, woops…”

 

“I mean, we can… We can make it late if we shower real quick. My costume’s totally fucked, but it’s not like anyone’s going to sleep early or anything like that,” Daniel says.

 

“Yeah, we could do that,” Ong nods as if in thought, “Or… We could not.”

 

“You do put forth a compelling argument.”

 

“And I can support it, too,” Ong tells Daniel, stepping into the shower with a smile. Daniel follows, an equally goofy grin on his face. “I’ve got all kinds of facts, and citations.”

 

“Yeah?” Daniel climbs in after him.

 

“Double spaced, too.”

 

“Well I’m very intrigued by your work, you’re gonna have to show me.”

 

Seongwoo loops his arms around Daniel’s neck. He pulls him close and pecks him on the lips. He does it again. 

 

And again. And again.

 

Because he  _ can _ .

 

The two never make it to that costume party.

**Author's Note:**

> // This is a work of fiction and is meant to be read as such. None of the people or brands mentioned in this piece are mine.


End file.
